Equivoco
by Blanxe
Summary: Posso ser tudo o que você precisa. Você não quer, por favor,ficar comigo?


**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta-Reader:** Andréia Kennen

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Het, Yaoi, Romance, Angst.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Evil Kitsune** pelo título da fic.

_Outra fic pra Yaoi Writers. __Ideia novamente sugerida por Cristal Samejima no Banco de Ideias da comunidade. Lá ela sugeriu criar uma fic que se inspirasse na música MALCHIK GAY, da dupla TaTu. Então, eis aqui a minha versão baseada nessa ideia da Cristal e na música!_

_-  
_

* * *

**EQUIVOCO**

* * *

E todas as vezes que te vejo  
Te desejo mais  
Eu quero te trazer mais perto  
perto...  
mas você me faz sentir gélida…

_-  
_

Ela nunca fora o tipo de garota certinha ou que apreciasse uma vida regrada, mas seguia a risca tudo aquilo que esperavam dela. Sakura Haruno, aos dezessete anos de idade, podia admitir – pelo menos para si mesma – que vivia um conflito de personalidades. Mas isso era um segredo, único e exclusivamente, seu.

Diferente do sentimento que nutria por um dos rapazes de sua escola, o qual, suas amigas mais próximas conheciam muito bem. Porém, estas nunca incentivaram sua obsessão. Pelo menos, era assim que elas encaravam o que sentia por ele.

Não havia nada que quisesse mais do que a atenção daquele rapaz, mas jamais tivera coragem suficiente para se aproximar dele como queria e, assim, confessar-se.

Mas, aquela noite, tomara a decisão de se arriscar. A festa que se desenvolvia na quadra esportiva do colégio, comemorava o fechamento do semestre escolar e o objeto de sua afeição estava presente, junto aos colegas e o amigo de infância.

Ela o fitava discretamente, sentada à uma das mesas dispostas no local, enquanto as amigas conversavam sobre as banalidades de sempre.

No entanto, nem mesmo a conversa a distraía e continuava ignorando-as totalmente, desde que ele chegara.

A mais observadora das quatro, desviou o rumo do bate-papo e aproveitou para implicar diretamente com ela.

- Quando você vai parar de ficar babando nele? – Ino indagou, com uma nuance de aborrecimento impressa em seu timbre.

Sakura não se importava nem um pouco com a pergunta quase acusatória da loira, nem muito menos que as outras amigas a estivessem lançando olhares igualmente chateados e, ao mesmo tempo, consternados. Sem desviar seus orbes verdes da direção em que se encontrava o rapaz por quem era apaixonada, retrucou:

- Não estou babando, apenas admirando.

Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara – um dos grandes amigos de sua paixão – a olhou de maneira arrogante e afirmou:

- Ele está fora do seu alcance.

As palavras da amiga a fizeram finalmente interromper sua mirada e voltar o rosto completamente para a loira.

- Quem disse? – indagou, quase indignada.

- Sakura, ele não vai te dar confiança. – Tenten garantiu, recostando-se na cadeira como se já estivesse enfadada daquele assunto.

Ela franziu o cenho, olhando para cada uma delas e, desconfiada, questionou:

- O que vocês estão sabendo que eu não?

As outras quatro garotas sentadas à mesa se entreolharam, como se ponderassem umas com as outras se deveriam ou não dizer o que pensavam mutuamente, até que Hinata – que até então se mantivera em silêncio – contou:

- Sai disse que o viu com o melhor amigo nos vestiários um dia desses.

Sakura ficou estática por alguns segundos olhando para as amigas. Sai era um dos rapazes que não fazia parte de nenhum círculo de amizades em específico. O garoto de sorriso falso, fala mansa e palavreado baixo e malicioso, mantinha um convívio de tolerância com os demais colegas, já que vez ou outra tinha que ser repreendido por suas tiradas obscenas. Foram exatamente esses detalhes que fizeram com que ela desacreditasse completamente no que a garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados, dissera.

- Sai é gay e adora espalhar rumores em forma de piadinhas sem graça. – Sakura citou, mostrando-se irredutível em sua convicção.

Intimamente, sentiu-se ultrajada por suas amigas estarem sugerindo que seu amado fosse homossexual e estar mantendo algum tipo de relação obscura justamente com o melhor amigo. Sabia que Sasuke e Naruto eram muito apegados e compreendia tal fato, afinal, eles se conheciam desde muito pequenos, mas era doentio ver com olhos maldosos o relacionamento dos dois.

- Eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – opinou Ino, bebericando o copo de refrigerante. - Por isso, não eleve demais suas esperanças.

O conselho de Ino trouxe uma conotação de desafio para Sakura. Desistir do que sentia por causa de um boato propagado exatamente pelo garoto mais libertino do colégio?

Nunca!

Precisava provar para as amigas que estavam enganadas e decidira que chegara o momento de tomar coragem.

- Aonde você vai? – Tenten inquiriu, um vinco se formando entre suas sobrancelhas ao ver a garota de cabelos cor de rosa se levantar.

- Fazer o que já deveria ter feito há algum tempo. – ela replicou, dispensando um olhar determinado para cada uma das garotas.

Ino, Temari, Tenten e Hinata se entreolharam, mas nada fizeram para impedi-la.

Era um pouco constrangedor o que pretendia, porém, não queria ficar esperando que o outro viesse até si. Ele não tinha como saber sobre seus sentimentos e se ela fizesse os mesmos serem notados, certamente poderia criar uma chance de ele olhá-la de uma maneira diferente.

Sim, Sakura estava convencida que a partir do momento que se confessasse, ele a notaria verdadeiramente.

Ela andou com passos graciosos na direção do grupo de garotos e, antes mesmo de chegar até eles, chamou a atenção do jovem Uchiha. Quando os olhos negros estreitaram-se levemente, tornando a expressão do garoto mais séria, ela sentiu uma fagulha de apreensão, recordando-se do que as amigas haviam dito. Desviou brevemente os orbes verdes para Naruto, vendo o loiro completamente entretido conversando com Neji, primo de Hinata, reparando na postura, o jeito como ele interagia e voltou a fitar Sasuke. Ele ainda a mirava, indiferente e sério. Tentou imaginar algo além do afeto de verdadeiros amigos entre os dois e corou levemente.

Como Sai podia inventar tamanho impropério sobre aqueles dois?

Definitivamente, era uma grande mentira.

Respirou fundo.

A única coisa que tinha que fazer era se declarar e torcer para que ele a aceitasse. Não precisava se preocupar com os rumores espalhados. Provavelmente, Sai estava com despeito. Sempre o vira flertando com Naruto, mas este nunca lhe dera atenção, certamente criara o rumor para se vingar dele, levando Sasuke - que era a pessoa a quem o loiro tinha mais proximidade - para dar mais respaldo a sua mentira.

Com o coração acelerado e uma ansiedade tamanha tomando conta de seu ser. Ela interrompeu a conversa dos rapazes, cumprimentando a todos com um simples, mas cativante sorriso.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Sakura-chan! – Naruto a saudou com o usual sorriso aberto.

Um pouco sem jeito, ela observou os demais amigos voltarem a conversar. Fitou brevemente Sasuke e este lhe dispensou um breve olhar antes de dizer:

- Vou buscar algo pra beber.

Sakura corou perante a intensidade dos olhos negros que lhe observaram uma última vez, antes do dono destes se afastar.

Quem poderia contestar a beleza exótica de Sasuke Uchiha? Certamente, Sakura não. O jovem tinha uma aura misteriosa e era um dos alunos mais inteligentes da escola. Havia dúzias de garotas que fariam qualquer coisa para que ele apenas as considerasse como namorada, mas o moreno era prepotente e antipático demais para aceitar as declarações que recebia.

- Não ligue pra ele, Sakura-chan. – escutou o loiro lhe dizer e ela imediatamente voltou sua atenção para Naruto. – Sasuke é tímido.

Ela sorriu para o garoto de olhos azuis, comovida pela forma como ele defendia as atitudes nada educadas do amigo. Sakura pegou-se pensando no contraste que eram as personalidades daqueles dois: enquanto Sasuke conseguia ser intratável sem esforço algum, Naruto era afável e carinhoso.

- Você dançaria comigo? – ela perguntou, abruptamente.

O rapaz a sua frente ficou momentaneamente surpreso e lançou um olhar discreto na direção do amigo que estava servindo-se de bebida numa das mesas. Sakura riu internamente, imaginando o que Naruto estaria pensando naquele instante. Ela supunha que o loiro acreditava que tinha ido até ali por causa de Sasuke e isso explicava muito da reação desconsertada dele. A ingenuidade de Naruto era uma das coisas que a atraía, mas isso indicava que ele também jamais percebera seus sentimentos, até então.

Sendo assim, fez questão de insistir:

- Só uma dança.

Naruto ainda a olhou incerto, mas bastou que as esferas verdes gentilmente implorassem por aquela aceitação, que ele cedeu.

- Tudo bem. – o loiro concordou, suavemente.

Um sorriso de puro contentamento agraciou os lábios de Sakura quando Naruto a guiou para onde os casais dançavam. No caminho, direcionou o olhar para a mesa onde as amigas estavam sentadas e reparou o jeito estarrecido que demonstravam em seus semblantes. Tinha certeza que nenhuma delas esperava que Naruto aceitasse seu convite, mas, apesar de estar profundamente feliz somente por dançar com ele, ela ainda tinha que deixar bem claro como se sentia para o rapaz, mesmo que achasse que não ser necessário, afinal, quando ele tocou em sua cintura e tomou sua mão na dele, aproximando seus corpos para que começassem a dançar lentamente, Sakura estava quase certa que o carmesim em suas faces e o brilho em seus orbes esverdeados, denunciavam a paixão que nutria por ele.

- Você dança muito bem, Sakura-chan. – ele comentou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Obrigada. Você também. – ela agradeceu, sentindo o coração disparar pelo elogio e, finalmente, encontrou coragem para iniciar o que queria: - Eu estava pensando… Será que um dia desses poderíamos sair juntos?

- S-Sair? – Naruto gaguejou, fazendo Sakura rir por ver a expressão aparvalhada dele. - Tipo, sair de sair?

- Sim. – ela confirmou e especificou: - Tipo um encontro.

- Eu… - ele começou, parecendo encabulado, no entanto, por causa do nervosismo ela o interrompeu.

- Eu sei que é meio súbito, mas… - ela puxou o ar levemente e, então, confessou: - Eu gosto muito de você.

Teria sido um alívio enorme finalmente estar revelando aquele sentimento para a pessoa a qual este era direcionado, mas aconteceu exatamente o oposto, no instante em que o corpo dele se afastou do seu.

- Sakura, desculpe, eu tenho que ir.

Ela nada entendeu. Primeiramente, pensou que Naruto estava friamente a rejeitando, mas quando notou o jeito como se separou e a forma que o olhar dele estava distante dali, percebeu que o loiro sequer prestara atenção em sua confissão. Depois, ao vê-lo se apressar na direção para qual olhava anteriormente, ela se preocupou que pudesse estar acontecendo alguma confusão.

Não havia nenhum tumulto, mas parecia que um ocorreria em segundos.

Sakura não se moveu e ficou observando, intrigada, Naruto abrir caminho entre as pessoas e correr até a figura que caminhava a passos firmes para a saída da quadra. Se ela fosse definir o loiro com uma palavra, naquele momento, seria "desespero". Este não se deteve nem mesmo quando alcançou o melhor amigo quase na saída da festa.

Ficou chocada ao presenciar o olhar furioso de Sasuke. Aquele garoto que tinha sempre um autocontrole fora do normal, uma indiferença incomparável, agora expressava uma raiva que Sakura não compreendia.

Não podia escutar o que eles falavam – a música alta e o falatório dos estudantes não permitia -, mas pelo jeito que Sasuke gesticulava e cuspia as palavras diante de Naruto, certamente discutiam. Naruto parecia tentar acalmar o amigo e Sakura perguntava-se o que poderia ter acontecido para deixar Sasuke tão transtornado.

Ela se contraiu ao ver a mão de Naruto ser estapeada para longe numa tentativa de tocar Sasuke. Sentiu medo que ambos fossem levar a briga à violência corporal, principalmente, por ver a expressão de Naruto se endurecer e falar de um jeito mais efusivo com o moreno. Mas se enganou, pois o loiro segurou firmemente o rosto do amigo entre as mãos obrigando os orbes negros a encararem os seus azuis, diretamente.

Algo foi dito: uma reafirmação, um pedido por compreensão, um sussurro que revelava os sentimentos que se espelhavam nos olhos azuis; Sakura não sabia dizer ao certo, mas, no segundo seguinte, Naruto cobria a boca de Sasuke com a sua.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram perplexos, perante a cena que presenciava. Esperava a qualquer momento que Sasuke empurrasse Naruto para longe, porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Após um instante de hesitação, o moreno levou a mão ao rosto do loiro, acariciando a face bronzeada, aprofundando o beijo e deixando de lado qualquer reserva. O fogo da discussão foi apaziguado pelo abraço que seus corpos dividiram no momento seguinte em que o beijo foi apartado, para que Naruto pudesse sussurrar no ouvido do outro, fazendo Sasuke sorrir infimamente.

Sasuke nunca sorria, a não ser que estivesse debochando ou se vangloriando por algo. Mas aquele sorriso, verdadeiro e sincero, era quase surreal.

Sakura entendeu, então, que o que sucedera entre os dois fora gerado por si. Assim que Sasuke abriu os olhos em meio ao abraço e a fitou perdendo qualquer traço de amabilidade e completude que anteriormente exibia, ela soube que a culpa da discussão fora o seu avanço, sua intenção de confessar o amor que sentia por Naruto.

Suas amigas estavam certas e isso fora provado para quem quisesse ver ali, naquela festa.

Sentiu ultraje e dor ao mesmo tempo. _Ultraje_ por ver algo tão imensamente bizarro para si como dois homens se beijando e declarando o quanto se gostavam. _Dor_ por um amor que nunca chegara a ser correspondido, mas ainda vibrava em cada partícula de seu ser.

Diante do olhar ciumento e possessivo que Sasuke – ainda agarrado firmemente ao abraço do loiro - lhe lançava, uma amargura violenta a consumiu ao decifrar o que a intensidade daqueles olhos negros transmitia: que, aquele que o moreno tinha nos braços, jamais seria dela.

oOo

Garoto gay...  
Queria que você me pegasse como faz o seu namorado  
E apesar do meu sonho estar desaparecendo lentamente  
Eu quero ser o objeto da sua paixão,  
Mas não há esperanças...

* * *

**Notas:**

Eu não tenho jeito mesmo, né? Mas escrever pra mim é algo compulsivo, então, me perdoem estar postando mais uma fic sem finalizar as outras...

Sugeriram (aponta pra amiga Niu) que eu fizesse continuação pra essa história, mas vou deixar a critério de quem ler e comentar, decidir isso, ok? Se quiserem que eu continue, eu coloco a fic pra ser em capítulos, se acharem que ficou bom do jeito que está, fecho ela como uma one-shot.

Agradeço muito mesmo a Cristal por ter colocado a ideia lá na Yaoi Writers e por estar sempre dando um empurrãozinho pra gente criar mais.

Incentivo que visitem a comunidade lá no orkut e participem do tópico, tanto para dar idéias como para adotar uma delas para escreverem!

**Blanxe**


End file.
